Mystic Celestial Warriors
by ExorcistMage
Summary: Thalia,Clarisse,Nico,Percy,and Annabeth travel to Briarwood, California to locate the beings where the mist won't cover. Their assistance is needed in destroying the reviving Master. Mystic Force/Demigods team up.Maddick.Percabeth.After TLO/Mystic Fate II
1. Chapter 1: Rifts of The Doom

**Mystic Celestial Warriors**

Summary:

**Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth travel to Briarwood, California to locate the beings where the mist won't cover. A prophecy foretold of their assistance in destroying the reviving master. Forces join together, as the Mystic Force Power Rangers join up with the demigods to save the world. After TLO. Maddick. Percabeth.**

**MT: Here come the Power Rangers, here come the Power Rangers!**

**JL: Demigod Style! YEA!**

**MT: I love Mystic Force!**

**JL:Well, Here's chapter one!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

Chapter 1: Rifts Of The Doom

Annabeth POV:

Wow, I am going to Briarwood, California with my best friend Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and my close friends Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, and Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades. We received a quest one day, and it specifically stated that we head to a place where the mist does **not** cover. What I can't understand is how the mist can't cover an area, and it is gods' magic, so I am confused, and I hate being confused! Thalia is driving, so we don't kill each other, mostly Clarisse, and Percy. I held onto Percy hands the entire time. We drove the rest of the way after shadow traveling to California, then we traveled in a silver Sudan, which was covered by the mist, and it really is a chariot, but can change by will. Lord Apollo 'blessed' this 'car' by putting his favorite music on the stereo, non-stop. We even tried breaking the radio, but it wouldn't break, not even by Clarisse's 3rd electric spear. We started talking as rode to a road that looked like '**eomWlac ot aBoarwdiro', **but it apparently said **'Welcome to Briarwood'** I assumed,

"Finally, I wonder who we are suppose to help here?" Thalia said. She was irritable the entire ride, because of guys whistling at her. She just dislocated their wrists as a warning that Chiron, and Lady Artemis **would** agree on. I spoke,

"Yea, Thals, I know if we have to help idiotic guys then **they** **would **need protection from **you,**"

"Got that right, now do you all sense that power over there?" Thalia said pointing to a park that is across from a music shop called **'The Rockporium' **that we guessed, because Chiron told us an location, and said it would be called that. We all sensed it, and nodded in agreement. We surrounded the area, and would approach from different angles, but we went cautiously. As we started walking in the shadows hiding, we saw a few people looking around 20, and some older people, but what shocked us was they were spending time with the company of monsters, but they seemed friendly, however w couldn't take the chance. I signaled Thalia, and Clarisse to come diagonally, and hideout in the trees for an cross defense if they attack. I gave a acknowledging look to Nico, who remained in the shadows. Percy, and I walked up there slowly, hands on our weapons. We decided to act like lost tourists, while we head closer for questioning. I began to speak as we are in 5 feet of them,

"Hi, I have a question, and I hope you can help us," I smiled warmly, and half of them smiled back, but each shared a glance with each other, as if we didn't notice. Then this lady in a white outfit said kindly,

"Of course, what do you need, and may I say welcome,"

"Thank You, my questions are**Γιατί είσαι μαζί με αυτά τα τέρατα, οι οποίοι θα πρέπει να σταλούν πίσω στην Ο άρχοντας του Θανάτου ?****"** The two men faces grew scarce, and more suspicious, as that became of the lady, the rest of them, monsters, and a guy around 20 with a white biker suit, he then said,

"Who are you? Tell me now!" Then the girl in blue, the man, and women placed a hand on his shoulder, and he instantly calmed down. Then a person with pink dyed hair said furiously,

"They are not monsters, what God Of Death,and who are you, huh? If you are working for your master, then we can do this right here, right now!" I am guessing they are the ones that we are suppose to help. The girl with the camera began speaking for the first time since we got here,

"Sis, stop jumping to conclusions, and lets talk about this, first," She seems like the person I will be best of friends with. Before I could speak again a thing covered in black appeared in a flash of darkness , and a purple seal appeared in the ground. The ground shook as that occurred. The monster looked black,and a mask covered his entire face, a dark blade surrounded the area around his in pitch darkness. The blade looked as if forged in the depths of Tartarus. The people began to stand in a fighting formation, and they looked determined. Then they all said,

"Run, we can take this thing on!" We stood our ground as well, as the others of our friends stayed concealed as they watched silently. Then the thing spoke in a harsh cold tone,

"Fools! You can't take down my master, all of you shall perish to the depths of the Underworld, and I will make sure you stay there, heroes or not, you're all dead!" He summoned warriors out of thin air, but they looked as if a combination of the monsters we fight, and something else. Nico then appeared, and summoned the undead before saying,

"Do not disgrace my father's power, and say **you** control who stays in the Underworld!" Nico grew angry, and sent the minions after the beast/ the hybrid monsters, which are fighting the people who we were questioned by. Clarisse, and Thalia just sat in the trees watching, because they knew we didn't need help, but they wanted to fight, but I told them to stay until necessary. The others fought, but the couldn't kill them, so Percy, and I joined the fight with our celestial bronze weapons.

Then he charged towards us, but before he did an silver arrow quickly struck his shoulder, and he released an unearthly scream. The people stared at where the arrow magically appeared them, and next thing we knew the beast said,

"I swear on the master's return, that I, Aranbos holder of Chaos, will destroy this planet, and _**you **_will be the first to die!" He disappeared upward into a thin dark light, and took his minions with him. The group that was here still stood, and gave us a questioning look. Well, I guess we both have answering to do right now.

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**MT: PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**JL: Til next time, demigods, and Wizard world!**

**MT: This song is awesome!_*Listening to O-town -Shy Girl*_**


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden In The Mist

**!Review!**

**THX FOR REVIEWING, AND THIS STORY WILL BE REALLY LONG! I DON'T OWN PJO!**

MT: I LOVE THE episodes of **PRMF**! I AM GOING TO USE SOME OF THEIR IDEAS! _**3**_ MORE DAYS TILL _**THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS: THE LOST HERO**_ RELEASES! I AM GOING TO BUY IT!

JL: _***Yelling Curses***_We don't own anything, so..._**Crucio**_!

MT: _***Calms down***_ **I am making a story with Hunters of Artemis, and demigods, in a quest together, so take the pledge to Lady Artemis, and join me, Mimi, next in command to Thalia, in the Hunt! Recite this to me, and then I will deem you if worthy, ****" I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt. ", ****and if you are a guy, and want a part in my new story, **_**A Vow to The End**_**, just ask. Please Read it! I have nothing against Aphrodite/ or her kids, and I have nothing against love, only against **_**jerks**_** called **_**men**_**. I am friendly/ normal to everyone, and SOME men/boys who earn my respect. For example my sister's boyfriend, Percy Jackson, Son Of Hermes, Luke, Silena's boyfriend, Beckondorf, Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris, etc. **OK... On to the story!

Chapter 2 :Hidden In The Mist

Nick POV:

"Hi, I have a question, and I hope you can help us," The girl with blonde hair said, smiling warmly, and half of us smiled back to the couple, but we each shared a glance with each other, as we sensed a great amount of power emitting from them. Then mom said kindly,

"Of course, what do you need, and may I say welcome," The blonde girl strangely had grey eyes, and her boyfriend, I guess, had sea-green eyes. The grey eye girl then said,

"Thank You, my questions are **Γιατί είσαι μαζί με αυτά τα τέρατα, οι οποίοι θα πρέπει να σταλούν πίσω στην Ο άρχοντας του Θανάτου ?"** We all froze realizing that they just called our friends, Matoombo and Itassis, monsters. I then said wanting answers,

"Who are you? Tell me now!" Then Maddie, dad, and mom placed a hand on my shoulder, and I instantly calmed down. Then Vida said furiously,

"They are not monsters, what God Of Death, and who are you, huh? If you are working for your master, then we can do this right here, right now!" I was hoping they would talk after that, but no they didn't. Then Maddie spoke for the first time since they arrived,

"Sis, stop jumping to conclusions, and lets talk about this, first," Before they could speak again a thing covered in black appeared in a flash of darkness , and a dark seal appeared in the ground. The ground shook as that occurred. The monster looked black, and a mask covered his entire face, a dark blade surrounded the area around his in pitch darkness. The blade looked as if forged by pure evil. We began to stand in a fighting formation, and we all looked determined. Then we said to the two teenagers,

"Run, we can take this thing on!" We noticed as we prepared for a fight, that they too urged on for the fight to begin. Then the thing spoke in a harsh cold tone,

"Fools! You can't take down my master, all of you shall perish to the depths of the Underworld, and I will make sure you stay there, heroes or not, you're all dead!" He summoned warriors out of thin air, but they looked as if a combination of the monsters we fight, and something else we never saw before. A boy appeared from the shadows, and said displeased,

"Do not disgrace my father's power, and say **you** control who stays in the Underworld!" The gothic looking boy, apparently enraged, and then he pulled out a dark sword, and placed it in the ground, and soldiers came out of a rift in the ground, and then attacked the minions of that thing.

Then the monster charged towards the couple, but we didn't notice, and if we did, we couldn't help for we had our hands tied. Then a silver arrow quickly struck his shoulder, and he released an unearthly scream. We stared at where the arrow magically appeared them, and next thing we knew the beast said,

"I swear on the master's return, that I, Aranbos holder of Chaos, will destroy this planet, and _**you **_will be the first to die!" He disappeared upward into a thin dark light, and took his minions with him. Wait, did he say the master, and did they just survive an attack, and they are not shocked or surprise?

What just happened? I would really like to know right now. One second I was in the park enjoying music with my family, and friends, however the next thing I know a different type of monster emerged from the grey cement, and was summoned by a monster, or whatever called Aranbos, holder of Chaos. That happened right after we saw two teenagers about the same age as us, come forth hands linked, and right after they accuse the former terrors, of being murderous monsters, and then threaten to send them back to the Underworld. I assumed they worked for the master if they talked like that, so we got defensive, because it has been a year since the masters' demise, and we thought the war was over, but we were wrong. After that thing left, and took his monster with him we started questioning who they are. The girl stepped forward, and said calmly,

"We will tell you what you need to know, but we would like to talk some place private," Why would they want to talk some place private? Dad then questioned before taking them anywhere,

"Before we go please bring your friends along, and tell us of your business here first," Now, they will answer or face the power of the Mystic Force rangers. She glanced at the boys, and said,

"OK, heroes!" Then before she continued a rough looking girl stepped out of the tree, and with her was a punk-like girl no more than 15, laughing hysterically. Heroes? Why would she say that for them to come out, and maybe that is a code word. The girl then smiled again while continuing,

"I am Annabeth Chase, and this is my best friend Thalia, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, my other close friends Nico Di Angelo, and Clarisse La Rue," She gestured to the punk girl, who was still laughing, and then to the green eyed boy, next the gothic boy, and the athletic , rough looking girl. They each stepped up proudly. Then Percy spoke,

"We came to speak to you guys, I guess, since Annabeth here assumes you are the sorcerers, and sorceresses that we were suppose to help –" He was cut off to a smack to the back by his girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain! You don't tell strangers that, without knowing the facts, and having a plan!" She said annoyed, but her voice was really caring. Seaweed Brain? What a nickname, moreover how did they know we are sorcerers, and sorceresses?

"Ann, that's why we have you here for, and anyway you just like smacking him, you already know that they are fighting the evil, and that they are powerful," Thalia said after she stopped laughing. They all laughed, including Percy.

"Alright, I did, of course, and now, do you have anywhere private we could talk?" She said, and they are apparently suspicious of their surroundings, like something else was going to pop out, and attack. We exchanged glances, and wondered if they could be trusted. Mom tries now, and again, and believes that they are good, until otherwise. We led them to the tree in front of The Rock-Porium. Mom then said,

" If you believe in magic, then you may pass through this tree, and be closer to Rootcore."

"Yea! It's true, and I would know!" Chip said excitedly about who these mysterious people are. Then Percy said laughing,

"Hey Thalia, you get to be in a tree again, but at least it's not permanent," They chuckled at the inside joke, but Annabeth, and Thalia whacked him. He flinched when his girlfriend hit his back, but he looked as if Thalia didn't even punched him. Then Clarisse pushed Percy towards the tree when he wasn't looking, and amazingly he fell right through. Then Thalia screamed after him,

"Now, you know I felt for that many years!" followed by Annabeth, Nico, and Clarisse. They made it out, and landed in front of Rootcore. We all said at the same time,

"Welcome, to Rootcore!" Humans, and magical beings have been working together since the master's defeat. Then LeeLee, and Phineas, and Clare came out of the dragon head that is Rootcore. LeeLee then said excitedly,

" Oh, Hey guys! Who do you have with you?" She implied to the other people that we just met. We headed inside where they promised to tell us. Jenji then greeted coming from Fire Heart's cave,

"Whoa! That dragon's getting bigger than me! He could eat a village. Oh, hi guys! How are you guys, doing well?" It is like 20 questions with Jenji. Madison laughed, and then said happy as she put down her camcorder for a second,

"Jenji, calm down! We are doing just fine, and Jenji, meet Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse, guys, meet Jenji our magical cat genie," They looked shocked, but Annabeth looked as if she was trying to figure something. Jenji said nicely,

" Hi, I'm Jenji, and I can grant you one wish, and one wish only, but first I have to read you the manual, -" We all said caringly before he could start talking again,

"JENJI!"

"What? Oh, sorry," Jenji just went back into his lamp, which Daggeron held out for the genie cat to get into. I went to the table, and said,

"Now, this is private, tell us what we want to know," Dad, and Mom gave me a look to be patient. They each stood forward, and Annabeth spoke first,

"Do you guys know of the Greek Gods?"

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

MT: **Is it better, please review, and tell me some pointers to keep them in character!**

JL:** SHE IS MAKING A STORY CALLED _A VOW TO THE END_ FOR HER FELLOW HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS! **

MT:** YEA! AS NEXT IN COMMAND TO THALIA, MY SISTERS OF THE HUNT SHALL BE MENTION IN THE ADVENTURE!**

JL:** IF YOU'RE A GUY JUST ASK TO BE IN THE STORY AS ONE OF THE DEMIGODS ALONG ON THE QUEST. MAJOR PERCABETH!**


End file.
